Not strong enough
by Yami Vance
Summary: Spirit had set out on her own mission to find her missing parnter Icetail. now three years later with her and Icetail's young, child she realizes she can no longer protect him on her own... now with intruders in there home she tells her son to flee.


Not strong enough….

I do not own Pokémon in anyway or form Nintendo does. Icetail belongs to my sister, Bloodstar The Reincarnation, Erik and Spirit are mine

* * *

><p><em>Spirit's view<em>

Tears where pouring from my poor son's eye his shiny fur dulled and his body thin. I was in a similar state… I fought off a moan of pain… biting my lip as I heard my son moan and wine nervously. Putting one of my shiny tails over his mouth I whispered. "Shhhhh Erik, my sweet little boy, be silent and we will be fine…" my voice was sharply hushed and full of pain. My shoulder felt like it was on fire and that scratch across my face didn't feel much better. I knew how hard this was on my Erik he barely understood the world around him, he couldn't even talk for Arceus's sake! I could hear them getting closer my heart pounding, I was no match for these two intruders. If we where found we where doomed. Icetail please help! If you can hear this please! OH ARCEUS HELP US! I begged helplessly in my head. Tears now pouring down my face as I struggled to keep my son, my world, my life the only thing that kept me going sometimes quiet… suddenly I remembered that small hole in this room Erik's room just small enough for him to fit though. Whispering to my sweet son I said. "Erik sweetie Mommy wants you to go though exit ok? Then go find the Ratta family there watch you till Mommy comes get you ok?" He stared at me with a wide and fearfully eye shaking his head no, he was trembling and fighting back wines well tears poured down his hazel eye. "No honey you have to go, remember Mommy knows what's best." I whispered as I pushed his little body towards the hole. He looked at me and I nuzzled him most likely for the last time. I licked his fur and smiled at him. He began to go into the hole. I watched as Erik successfully squeezed his small shiny body though the hole and quickly into the darkness to I can only hope safety… Suddenly I could hear the intruders. "They must be in here…" and their loud and heavy footsteps not even trying to hide their presence. I could see them clearly now two large male Houndooms, I bared my fangs, letting out a low threatening hiss. They grinned at me. "She sure is a pretty one boss, just like they said." The slightly larger one had shiny blue fur, he gave a dark grin and said. "Well honey want to do this the easy way or the hard way? He asked. I gritted my teeth and lashed out at him with a full body tackle. He easily dodged the attack. Quickly not giving me time to respond, He easily tackled me, pinning me to the ground. Over powered. I wanted to scream for help, but knew better if Erik heard he might come back putting himself in danger… Tears blurring my vision as I quietly begged the large shiny male. "P-please don't do this!" he just laughed. "No way sweet cheeks this I'll be fun… Just watch…" He grinned down darkly. A strange light now in his eyes. I began to struggle beneath him, my heart pounding I knew what he had in mind. I wanted to scream. Scream for Icetail to come save me, that same weak cowardly girl he'd met on that beach… that day… I whispered his name hoping maybe somehow he'd hear me… knowing quite well how impossible it was… "Your boyfriend's not gonna safe you now!" he growled… I shivered shutting my eyes and looking away from this awful Pokémon…

* * *

><p><em>Erik's view<em>

My heart pounding in my chest as I stumblingly dashed across the forest floor. In all honesty I never really been outside before… I bit my lips nervously. Oh Arceus help Mommy and me! I thought desperately. My heart racing, trapped in my mind, and my confusion I ran straight into a tree. I moaned in pain. Letting out sobbed sounds as I just laid there underneath the tree… Mommy! It hurts! Help me Mommy please! I begged silently as my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's words-<strong>

-Oh my poor sweet little Erik… I feel so cruel. And oh god Spirit is sure in some trouble now isn't she… why can't things ever go her way for once… and Icetail- hold on I'm not gonna spoil nothing! Ok please I'd love for you guys to tell what you think of this. Should I fix anything is something not right should I add more details what is it that you want? Tell me and I'll see what I can do. Yeah I think this may be a bit short but oh well… I'm trying my best here and that's what counts I hope… Spaces\indents ect do not like to stay for what ever reason, can someone help me with that? Please? I'm trying everything here and I can't figure it out some help would be nice. Thank you in advance.


End file.
